Blaze vs Bowser
Blaze vs Bowser is Peep4Life's two hundred and forty-first DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 1! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Super Mario! Two pyrokinetics from rival game series do battle. Will it be princess of king that triumphs? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Bowser's quest for Grand Stars had brought him to Crisis City. The city was perfect; there was fire everywhere and evil clearly ruled supreme. He marched down a ruined street, sensing his goal was near. But no sooner had he thought that, a white hedgehog and a purple cat stepped out in front of him. "Silver, GO! You can stop Iblis." Blaze instructed. Silver nodded, rolling past Bowser as the Koopa King took a swipe at him with his claws. Blaze threw down a blast of fire which caught Bowser's attention. "You're mine, monster!" Blaze swore, bringing more flames to her hand. Bowser laughed. "Fool. Once I stomp you, he's ''next!" '''Here we go! ' Cloaking her body in flames, Blaze curled into a ball and rushed Bowser at a breakneck pace. Bowser chuckled, as he used his Whirling Fortress to throw her to a side. He then rushed to his feet and swiped at Blaze with several claw shots. Blaze was knocked back into a wall, but recovered sharply and delivered a spiralling kick to Bowser's head. She then drove herself into Bowser's midsection. Unfortunately, Bowser wouldn't be moved and grabbed her by the throat. Bowser then went for a flying side slam, which Blaze was only able to wriggle free from when she activated an Axel Tornado right beneath his body. The Koopa King was flung to a side, and this allowed Blaze to throw several shots of fire at Bowser. The pyrokinetic princess landed a few feet away, and began charging up a Spin Dash. Just as she triggered it though, Bowser rose up and spat a meteorite at her. The projectile cracked the ground before Blaze, forcing her to break off her attack and allowing a press attack by Bowser, who then followed with a dropkick into a nearby wall. The princess got back to her feet and smirked. "Not as bad as your brutish shape suggests." she admitted, rolling beneath Bowser's lunge and then whipping up an Axel Tornado. Bowser tried to remain planted, but the attack was having its way, peeling Bowser off the ground and releasing him face first on the top of a car. Bowser rolled to a side, next to the car. He noticed Blaze was making a break for his position, so he simply tossed the car toward her. Blaze managed to jump over the car but straight into a body slam from Bowser. The Koopa King released a stream of fire, snarling as he pressed Blaze back against a wall. "You thought you could withstand ME?" Bowser roared, a hybrid of rage and spite. He then stomped down, hard on Blaze's position, creating a small shockwave that raised her high enough into the air for him to bash her with the spiky side of his shell. Blaze was sent high above Bowser, but she had a plan of approach. She created a ring of fire around Bowser, which transformed itself into a swirling tornado of flames. "That good enough for you?" Blaze sneered, turning away from the flames. She took a handful of steps, before being slammed into from behind by a column of hammers that Bowser sent her way. "It can't be!" she exclaimed, before being nailed with a Red Shell. Bowser came charging forwards, eyes filled with rage. He leapt up, and came down with a double stomp. Luckily for Blaze, she was able to jump just as Bowser landed, and got a free shot away on him, knocking him back with a blast of flames. Bowser released a rush of flames himself, but Blaze was able to walk through it this time, manipulating the flames to create a shield. Just as Bowser realised what was really going on, Blaze was already in top of him. She scorched his shell as much as she could, looking to break through it. With one mighty push, she was able to shove Bowser away and deliver a claw strike to the face. Realising her current strength may not be enough, Blaze dug down deep, and summoned the Sol Emeralds, activating Burning Blaze. She then threw herself into Bowser's heart, creating a sphere of flames that exploded around the Koopa King. As Blaze sat back to admire her handiwork, a light began to glow beneath the rubble. And then before her, stood a seriously pissed off Giga Bowser. "BWAHAHAHA! IF ONLY, HUH?" he then summoned a ball of lightning to his hands and then hurled it into Blaze. "IT ISN'T SO EASY TO DETHRONE THE KING OF KOOPAS!" he proclaimed, rapidly spinning in his fortress and creating a pillar of ice, which momentarily froze Blaze. The cat was able to escape the prison, and launched herself back at Bowser, meeting his Giga Form with a giant blast of fire. Giga Bowser roared, spitting a fireball the size of a big rig down on Blaze. The cat held firm again, was slugged by a nasty punch to the gut. Blaze hunched over, as Bowser pinched her by the scruff of the neck, and punched her in the chest again and again, before throwing her spine first into a wall. Blaze creased as pain shot through her body. Giga Bowser began to subside, but Blaze barely clung to her Burning Blaze form. She quickly intercepted a throw Bowser aimed at her, kicking the airborne car back at Bowser, trapping his body inside of it. A stream of flames quickly caused the car to blow up, dropping Bowser on all fours, and Blaze couldn't afford to waste time. She curled into a ball and ran a Spin Dash over the back of Bowser's neck several times until it finally rolled off his shoulders. Then, just to be sure, Blaze summoned another Axel Tornado, which sent Bowser's body into the abyss of chaos created by Iblis. Blaze finally relinquished her form, collapsing against a nearby car, exhausted. She stared emptily back at the severed head of Bowser a few feet away. "If not to Iblis, then who ''was he working for?" she wondered. Her mind suddenly snapped back to Silver. He had gone alone to take on Iblis, he probably needed her help by now! With that, Blaze took off, leaving Bowser's head for the mercy of the approaching tornadoes. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Blaze!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Fire Duel Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Royal Battle Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights